That Morning
by EsotericEric
Summary: Tobias and Rachel share a special moment. A PWP fic with some T/R lovin. Rated R for a reason!


Note from the author - I'm not making any money from this and I do not own any of the characters. Also, this fic contains smut. That means sex. If you can't handle it, don't read this.  
  
Rachel awoke from her nightmares, her skin coated with a thin film of sweat. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand. It read 4:13. She rolled away from the clock, but did not drift back to sleep. She had had all the nightmares she could handle for one night, and didn't want any more.  
  
As soon as she threw off her covers, a blast of cool air blew away the remaining sleep from her eyes. Every morning she left the window open for when Tobias came by to visit.  
  
"I must have left it open last night." She muttered. She considered closing it because of the chill, but decided not to. This morning Rachel did not want to be alone.  
  
She didn't need to change, Tobias had seen her in her sleeping clothes plenty of times. It wasn't as though it was very provocative anyway. She wore a large football jersey that came down to her knees.  
  
Rachel grabbed her backpack from under her desk and zipped it open. Senior year was really tough, especially when you are saving the world as an extracurricular activity. She hadn't done any of her homework the previous night.  
  
Suddenly a fluttering noise caused her to turn around. A red-tailed hawk sat on her window, fluffing it's feathers.  
  
Morning, Rach. Tobias greeted her.  
  
"Hey Tobias. Get in here, I want to shut the window. It's freezing."  
  
Could it possibly be because you're not wearing pants? Tobias wondered out loud.  
  
"Perhaps." Rachel said. She flashed him a supermodel smile and began her homework. There was a silence that lasted for a few minutes. It made her feel uncomfortable, so she turned around again. Tobias was in his human form, looking at her intently with a smile planted on his face.  
  
"Need some help? Or warmth?" Tobias asked.  
  
"That'd be nice." Rachel said. Tobias sauntered over and wrapped his arms around his love.  
  
"Nope. No idea how that works." He said, glancing at her math sheet for less than a second. "You didn't even look!" Rachel accused, facing him.  
  
"I like looking at you better." Tobias replied. He instantly brought his lips to hers and closed his eyes. Rachel accepted willingly and returned the deep kiss. They released and soon Rachel found herself sitting in Tobias's lap.  
  
Tobias pushed a strand of flaxen hair away from Rachel's face. He looked into her sapphire eyes and felt another urge to kiss. So they did. His tongue penetrated her sweet mouth and explored her. Again they released for air.  
  
"You know I love you, right?" Rachel said. Her warm breath felt good against his face.  
  
"I love you, too." Tobias answered.  
  
They sat, facing each other, almost unsure of where to go next. He probed her eyes with his, and in them found all the answers he needed. She was his, and he belonged to her.  
  
Slowly, he leaned down and kissed her yet again, moving his lips slowly in rhythm with his. She opened her mouth and let his tongue explore, while she mimicked his actions. Through his thin spandex morphing suit, she could feel his arousal, and she sank to her knees.  
  
"Rachel?" Tobias asked, a little nervous.  
  
She looked up at him, love sparking in her cool blue eyes. She reached forward and touched him through the thin material, and he moaned in response. She massaged him for a few seconds before slowly pulling down his bike shorts.   
  
Immediately, his erection sprung free of the restrictive fabric. Once again she looking into his sparkling brown eyes, and without breaking eye contact, took the whole of his arousal into her mouth, sucking slightly. He closed his eyes and leaned back, enjoying the multiple sensations she was giving him.   
  
After a while, he grasped her head and pulled her upright. He leaned forward for another kiss, even more passionate this time, and raised his hands to remove her shirt. He continued with her panties. Shortly, they were both naked, and he pulled her on top of him on her bed. He rolled on top of her, marveling at how soft her skin was, and how beautiful she was. She was perfect. Once again he captured her mouth with his in a gentle, soft, loving kiss.  
  
Rachel moaned in response and eased her legs apart preparing herself to accept all of him for the first time. She had heard it would be painful.  
  
"You sure, Rachel?" Tobias asked. He truly hoped she was, because he was sure that a couple more seconds of looking at her perfect body would make him an animal, unable to stop. He rubbed a finger lightly against her bright pink button.  
  
"Do it, Tobias." Was her gasped reply.  
  
He tried to insert his length in as slowly as he could. He didn't want to hurt her. Rachel was practically bursting with frustration.  
  
"Tobias, NOW!" she cried. Tobias quickly broke through her virginity in one swift motion.  
  
"Ohhh!" Rachel moaned. There was pain. But she loved it.  
  
"Are you okay? I'm sorry!" Tobias apologized.  
  
"Tobias, keep. . .going. . ."  
  
It was wonderful, magnificent, beautiful, majestic. He started to move inside her, and it was the best thing she had ever experienced. The feeling of her love inside her was almost more than she could handle.  
  
Tobias kept a smooth rhythm, trying his best not to hurt her. It felt so good moving in and out of her wonderous body. Her walls held tight to his throbbing member.  
  
Within minutes, he was crying his release, and shooting a stream of hot liquid deep inside of her. Her own release soon followed, and they both lay back on the bed gasping for breath and letting their hands roam. He smiled into her hair, pulled her close to his body, and they resisted sleep just so they could feel each other's warmth.  
  
"Rachel, we weren't careful." Tobias said worriedly.  
  
"Tobias, do you honestly care right now?" Rachel asked.  
  
He just smiled and held her closer. 


End file.
